


Raiding Mt Tonglu!

by icecreamluvr69



Category: tgcf
Genre: MXTX, mt tonglu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamluvr69/pseuds/icecreamluvr69
Summary: Ban yue decided to raid mt tonglu "area MT" with lang ying and gu zi. What kind of trouble these gremlins would be facing? find out in my bullshit and horrifically written au!
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Raiding Mt Tonglu!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i post an au or fic, so don't expect much, it's full of mistakes!

In a small village, far away, rumours said that the love and luck gods reside there, in their first made shrine. It's usually peaceful and quiet, spring seems to bloom splendidly even more, flowers blossoming everywhere, each companied with a beautiful colorful butterfly...

  
ban yue: THATS NOT HOW YOU MAKE PICKLES, PAPA!

xie lian: what do you mean i cant put this fish with the pickles? that would make it saltier!also i dont know what to do with this fish...

ban yue: fafa brought IT so we can eat it at lunch!!

xie lian: its something san lang gave it to me, how can i be so heartless to cook it....

ban yue: [sigh]

This is ban yue, a 215 years old ghost and a great scorpions witch, she was adopted by hua cheng and xie lian in their first adventure year encounter, since then she embarked the path of unraveling and exploring her identity, morals.....and how to live with two dysfunctional and disastrous god figures.

  
ban yue: I've talked with brother wen ning. He said that fish and vegetables dish is very healthy and nurturing for children's growth, thats why fafa brought the fish papa...

xie lian: SO THAT'S HOW IT IS!! Better start working on it now, go play around until i finish cooking it, the name would be "GREEN GOLDEN PICKLED DRAGONFISH "

ban yue: ....sure papa, i love it

xie lian: aaww, if your grandma was here she would have made a better name. Unfortunately, im still a novice..

As he said that, xie lian busied himself with fire, pans and...fish..webs? nevermind. Ban yue strolled out of the house, thinking of what to do til lunch when suddenly a small rock hit her leg.

ban yue: huh? who is there?

gu zi: BAN YUE! do you have something to do now? me and lang ying are planning to raid area mt tonglu! We heard there is some mysterious treasure there!

ban yue: If by treasure you mean a your father's soul, then sure why not, i have nothing to do, but we should come by lunch or fafa wouldnt like that, even more id the reason was searching for qi rong's fragments.

gu zi: THANK YOU SISTER YUE! let's go lang ying is waiting at the entrance with all the necessary baggage and materials.

ban yue: sure, let me call my wing man

gu zi: wing....man?

ban yue: YEAH! my flying companion.

gu zi: what a weird name, was it uncle xie lian's suggestions?

ban yue: no it was mine, papa said i was a naming genius!

gu zi: .....

On top of the summit near area MT, lang ying saw a ginormous flying dragon from afar...wait was that a dragon with a pig head? why does it have frog legs? and most importantly why it has thick hair as wings?<br />  
As the weirdly fantastical creature was approaching, lang ying started taking precautions until...

gu zi: LANG YING!!! WE ARE ...FJHJFH...HERE [sounds of spitting]

lang ying: wwhaa-

Just then, lang ying saw ban yue dragging gu zi. Once when she was past the creature, she shouted: " FREE FALL LANDING" and with a loud thud she landed right next to him as gu zi had foam and hair mix coming out of his mouth.

lang ying: what the actual-

ban yue: I already told him to shield his head and squeeze his stomach while we are on wing man, and ABSOLUTELY NO SHOUTING OR OPENING YOUR MOUTH!! now look at him, having choked on wingie's wing.

lang ying: First of all, too much informations you just shoved into me, who's that creature and why its name is wing...man? WINGIE??

ban yue: it's fafa's gift for my 15 year's life with them, and i named it cause wingie said he was a human in his past life AND his wings are beautiful, aren't they?

lang ying: sure...

ban yue: anyways when will we go and what are the datas fellow soldier lang?

Lang ying fixed his posture and performed a salute, it wasn't a military salute, that's for sure, and said: replying to commander ban, the area seems quiet and calm for the time being with nearly no acivity for the time being!

ban yue, said as she dragged a passed out gu zi by his hair : nearly no activity?

lang ying: you know... the rock flesh eating rats as usual.

ban yue: ooh!! so that's how it-

gu zi: stoP DRAGGING ME BY THE HAIR, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BE GENTLE?

ban yue: i do, but if you want to get rid of wingman's motion sickness you need to be dragged from the hair to wake up, see? didn't it work now that you are screaming loudly like a cock-a-doodle-doo dish?

gu zi: why are we friends again?

ban yue: Because you need to find your dad's fragments and you don't have a useful nor a capable soldiers by your side.

lang ying: I'm still here!!

ban yue: I have asked brother wen ning, and he said he would push further your request of reviving little ying for you to uncle wei wuxian.

lang ying:Im but a lowly dependent muggle ghost, commander!

gu zi: we live in a society.

As the trio entered area MT, a silent gloom was spreading in the air except that there was no sign of danger or malicious intent like 15 years ago, eventhough that energy no longer lingered in the atmosphere, the resentment still left an everlasting print on the mood of the region.  
lang ying: so which part should we start with first?

ban yue: we should divide it first, let's start from caves, then the center, then the sidelines.

gu zi: why caves first?

ban yue: vulnerbale ghost tend to habituate in secluded humid spaces to cultivate more power as it is more protected and hidden from naked eye, they only get out when the yin energy is thick.

lang ying: hmmm, also caves have more potential of hidden treasures than barren land and holes. These often have deadly creatures and beasts.

gu zi: but there might be a hermit ghost residing in those caves?

ban yue: IMPOSSIBLE! my parents usually visit this area every year to make sure there isn't any ghost gathering or another supreme demon forming around.

gu zi: ohh!! i didn't know about that. Why don't they take you with them?

ban yue: i don't know, they just go before every wedding anniversary so...

Lang ying and gu zi came to a sudden realisation while ban yue, who had enormous IQ but unibraincell EQ was still confused on why her parents would leave for a barren land expedition before their wedding day anniversary every year.

Just as they were wondering which cave they should begin with, the dormant lantern that always accompanied gu zi like a permanent accessory lit up in a fiery green light, reflecting in everyone's eyes specially gu zi's, who started running towards the direction of the light with no concern about his comrades.

lang ying: He totally forgets about us once it's concerning that cursed father of his!! what an oompa loompa braincelled gremlin's son he is!

ban yue: He has an oompa loompa brain, and you have oompa loompa legs!! run faster or we will lose him amidst this area's enormous debris!

When they finally caught up to him, they saw gu zi, in a frenzied state, looking for something in front of the rocks.   
THUD!

gu zi: WHO THE FUC-

ban yue: watch your profanity, mr gu zi, i dont even FUCKING know where you learned that from when qi rong isn't around.

lang ying looked at her oddly: right...

gu zi: YOU PULLED MY HAIR AND SLAMMED ME DOWN!ban yue: It's to wake you the fuck up, if someone passed by here, they would have mistaken you for the ghost and not us. 

lang ying: Plus if you are calmer and more rational, you would have noticed a small hole at the back side of the cave.

gu zi: oh i'm sorry..

ban yue: that's more like it, now let's get this ghost wisp.

Inside, the cave had a fishy smell of rotting rats, if you perked your ears enough you can hear scratching noises and murmurs that sounded like a black magic curse.   
This clues were enough evidence of qi rong's presence in here.   
SURE ENOUGH!! Gu zi was delighted, he found another spirit shred of his father!

lang ying: Collect it quickly before it runs away like our last time and starts causig havoc, we still have many things to do.

ban yue: Soldier ying is right. Papa will finish his dish soon and i need to be there before that.

Just as gu zi succeded in collecting qi rong, a tremor shook them from under their feet and they couldn't react faster until they realised they were in a different space that where they were in.

gu zi: What is this place????? and why there is flowers' scent lingering in the air???

lang ying: Wait, there is a moonlight ghost lamp within the material's luggage.

As light started spreading around, a shocking sight welcomed them, thousands of enormous and realistic statues lined up in different shapes, clothes and postures, but what raised their goosebumps even more was that they were all of the same person with the company of the another person, most importantly it was ban yue's fathers, XIE LIAN AND HUA CHENG!!

lang ying:Ithink we just landed in a place that we should never even know about...

gu zi: I am really gonna die huh...just like that..

lang ying: welcome to the club, soldier gu.

ban yue: STOP JOKING YOU TWO, AND BE QUIET!

gu zi: how are you even still thinking rationally after seeing this?

lang ying: simple! her brain still did't rightfully proceeded the information her sight gifted her, and in 1...2...3

With a loud thud, ban yue passed out in front of them.

Gu zi was shocked. Isn't that a bit exaggerated? while he was confused, lang ying tried stirring her up with a stick that had an onion on its head.

lang ying: miss ban yue? miss ban yue?? oh my fucking god she fucking dead...

ban yue: put that stinky smell away from my orifices you smelly boy, im still alive you dead boy!

lang ying: ghost problems needs ghost solutions, plus we are all dead 

gu zi: i'm not

lang ying: almost

gu zi: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN-

ban yue: SHUT UP, MY BRAIN HURT!!

lang ying: you had one? shocking!!

Ban yue ignored him as she progressed ahead, marvelling at the grand artwork and grander perseverity of whoever made all these statues.

HER OLD FATHER SURE IS WICKED AND CRAFTY! HE NEVER TAUGHT HER HOW TO ENGRAVE OR SCULPT ANYTHING!! JUST KEEPS PUSHING HIS CALLIGRAPHY HOMEWORK INTO HER!! SHE WOULD SURE GIVE HIM A PIECE OF HER MIND ONCE SHE IS BACK!!!  
  
Suddenly she stopped at an enormous statue shape covered with layers of clothes tightly wrapped around it. Even when she pulled out the first rag, there was still others on it, only at 7th layer that one layer remained, tightly wrapped cloth around it.

As she pulled her knife to undo the knots, two hand stopped her. She saw lang ying and gu zi, who were off exploring the rest of the cave, panting heavily as their face was more red than a fully ripped tomato.

gu zi: Don't...huhuhuh...for the love of the lord....huuhuh...don't

lang ying: If you want to pro..uhuuhhuh..proceed in your life...huhuhuh.... peacefully... don't uncover it, you will regret it more than the time you played with your dads' magical roll dice.

Ban yue's face paled. What she experienced after the door opened when she rolled the dice was a neverending nightmare of hers.

ban yue: What did you guys see that made you... say that?

lang ying: we didnt even see SHIT. We just peeked at a mural, i never regretted my curious behaviour as much as i did now...

gu zi: that small peek took my remaining peaceful life span, I WILL NEVER LIVE IN PEACE EVER AGAIN!!! MY EYES, MY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYESSSS!!!!!

Ban yue knew it wasn't anything good, so she let it off. She just memorized and marked the location in a secret map of hers and went back to home. Her dads were waiting for a while now. Normally, a punishment would be welcoming her too but she had a bargaining ship now, she is fearless.

At puji shrine, hua cheng was making desserts for lunch while xie lian was at the entrance, stretching his neck trying to find his daughter's figure.

xie lian: where is she? i told her lunch will be made soon, where did she run off to?

hua cheng: she isn't in the village, i checked everywhere when i came back from ghost city, when was the last time you saw her?

xie lian: i started making lunch after you went out by an hour.

hua cheng: .....that's seven hours ago

xie lian: REALLY? that's another new number for my fast food timing record, it felt longer without you.

hua cheng: gege, i-

Ban yue: DAD I AM HERE!! I MISSED YOU!

xie lian: i was worried! THANK GOD!!wash your hands and come eat, the food had already cooled down, i'm going to heat it!

hua cheng: you brat always interrupt in my most glorious moments!

ban yue: you mean your old dated way of expressing your feelings to papa? PLEASE, go practice your calligraphy instead, you old man.

hua cheng: YOU-

xie lian: THE DINNER IS READY! QUICKLY COME BEFORE IT COOLS DOWN AGAIN! san lang, bring the desserts.

hua cheng: Coming love!!

ban yue: I can't believe i am about to throw up even before eating dad's food, this is unbiological.

Hua cheng noticed that through lunch, ban yue was sneeking glances at xie lian and..glaring at him, he found it odd but he will ask her in their father-daughter bonding session.

hua cheng: here you go.

ban yue: [pulls out uno reverse card] that's YOUR homework, YOUR responsibility. I dont want people to think my dad's calligraphy was writtin by a frog legs.

Hua cheng folded his hand and tilted his head while cocking his eyebrow. THIS LITTLE BRAT LEARNED HOW TO TALK BACK AT HIM HUH?! He should limit the time she spends with that dumb duo feng xin and mu qing.

hua cheng: I'm doing this for your own good. I am an old and shriveling man that just seeks to spend his remaining days with his family, while you have an abundant future ahead of you.

Ban yue replicated his actions, observing her "old and shrivelling" man healthily and vigourously standing in front of her. HIS BULLSHITTING SKILLS ARE WORTHY OF PRAISE.

ban yue: What i'm more interested in though, is my old man's great sculpting skills which he never considered passing it on to me.

At those word, hua cheng's body turned rigid and his fingers curled unconsciously while his pupils dilated, but soon he relaxed again.

hua cheng: What are you talking about?

ban yue: ohh?? denying it just after that grandiose reaction of yours? you are truy deserving of your supreme demon shameless reputation.

hua cheng: heh...i have nothing to fear.

ban yue: mt tonglu.

hua cheng: WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE AND WHAT DID YOU SEE? SPILL IT NOW YOU LITTLE FEROCIOUS POISONUOUS GREMLIN.

ban yue: take it easy, boomer. We can reach an agreement. Are you open for...a devil's deal?

After a period of time in the study room, xie lian had to check on the duo. They always turn it into a mess once they are there, that's why he always should be there to maintain order.

Out of his expectations, he saw a beaming ban yue, exuding a happy and positive aura while hua cheng had a dark gloomy energy around him. This is odd. Usually it's the opposite since hua cheng is the one tricking or fooling ban yue while the latter is mad about it. Secondly, their fights would never be this peaceful and quiet.

xie lian: What happened here?

ban yue: Nothing papa!! fafa is just mad since his calligraphy skills are falling out these days almost back to zero.

xie lian: what?! san lang didn't i tell you to not fool around all day and keep practicing daily and continuously? what should i do with you??sigh, but don't worry baby, we can do this together, i will help you!

At those words, the dispirited aura around hua cheng started disipating and as he tried to express his heartfelt feelings, ban yue interrupted... yet again!!

ban yue: papa... you have promised three months ago that you would take me to the east city to taste the local special made pastries and candies, play games and watch the dance performances...all the village kids went with their parent's, even gu zi was there with his dad's lamp, brother lang and lang ying... and me?? i have two powerful parents but i never went there, i dont even have hope to do so...

Xie lian turned frantic and tried assuring ban yue. HE NEVER INTENDED IT TO BE LIKE THIS AT ALL. HE SURE HAS TO GIVE MORE ATTENTION TO DETAILS!!

xie lian: NO..NOO..NO.. baby listen, we would sure go, DEFINITELY GO! EVEN FOR EVERY MONTH IF YOU WANT!

ban yue: You said this everytime, and look at me, never even had a glimpse of it...

xie lian: I PROMISE!! it's just today i have to help your dad with his calligraphy and-

ban yue: i already told fafa about this and he told me it's okay, he can finish it alone while we are away, he will join us later... you are just looking for excuses now papa..

xie lian: NOO!! WE WILL GO NOW AND RIGHT AWAY! san lang! watch over the shrine and join us once you finished your calligraphy task.

Xie lian held ban yue's hands and flew in the air landing perfectly on wingman. Hua cheng glared at that scene as everything around him turned to dust by his sheer anger. AMAZING! WONDERFUL! NOW HE HAVE TO REDO HIS WORK AGAIN!

THAT LITTLE DEMON LEARNED EVERYTHING FROM HIM INCLUDING HIS CRAFTINESS!!


End file.
